Things Change
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Chihiro returns to the Spirit World to be with Haku. She then realizes that things have changed after she left. Oneshot.


This is my very first Spirited Away oneshot; so don't get mad at me if it isn't good. Chihiro goes back to the Spirit World to visit Haku, but something's changed about him. Ever since she broke the curse on him, she longed to see him again. Will she? Read onward, and find out.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

The path seemed so lonely as Chihiro walked along it. She had wondered if Haku never forgot about her after she left. The winds whispered in her ear, but she remained confident. When she first saw the rolling field, she was afraid. Now that she had come back, she knew the way. She never forgot the promise she made to Haku, the spirit of the Kohaku River. _Just cross the bridge, and don't look back_. Those words filled her mind as she noticed the bridge to the bathhouse. On this very bridge was where she met the monster No Face. At first, No Face was calm, but when he entered the building, he went crazy, eating three people. As she crossed the bridge, many memories filled her mind of that night with Haku, when he told her to hold her breath when crossing the bridge. As she noticed the entrance, she saw a boy with dark green hair, who wore a white and blue shirt. His eyes twinkled as he saw the very person that he saved long ago.

"Haku!" she shouted, waving. Racing across the bridge, she embraced him. Crystal tears rolled from her eyes, falling onto her white and green shirt.

"Chihiro," Haku whispered, stroking her hair. "How I've missed you." She looked up into his eyes, and noticed a small tear in the corner of his left eye.

"How is everyone?" Chihiro asked, making their way inside. "Yubaba's still here, isn't she?"

"No," Haku replied, shaking his head. "She's gone. Now I'm taking over." Chihiro smiled broadly as the doors opened. The very creatures that she met not very long ago smiled at her in greeting. Lin appeared next to her, and smiled.

"Hey, Sen," she greeted. "Long time, no see."

"Lin," Haku interrupted, motioning her away. "Chihiro and I need to talk in private." Taking her hand, both Chihiro and Haku walked out in the garden.

"Is something wrong, Haku?" Chihiro wondered, looking around at the flowers.

"Listen," the boy whispered, stroking her hair once more. "I'm afraid that Yubaba will return someday. I still want you to stay with me. Please, Chihiro. You were the one that broke the curse." She remembered that she loved Haku, and was willing to do anything for him. A single tear flowed from her eye, and Haku wiped it away.

"What about my parents?" she asked, backing away. "Could they stay here, too?" Haku shook his head simply.

""I'm afraid not, Chihiro," he replied as more tears flowed from the girl's eyes. "However, if you convinced them, they could. I allow it, if they believe. I shall go with you."

"How?" Chihiro asked. "I thought you weren't allowed out of the Spirit World."

"That was before. Now, I can go wherever I wish. Even into your world." Hearing this caused Chihiro to smile weakly. She embraced him, but let go in an instant. All he did was smile. Taking her hand, they both made their way to the bridge. Chihiro looked at the very spot where she met No Face. At first he seemed kind, but his rage frightened her when he was in the Spirit Bathhouse. As she crossed over into the Human World, she noticed Haku. He was a dragon. He nodded for her to get on his back, and she did so.

"Thank you, Haku," she whispered, her words carrying along in the wind. Together, they flew off into the Human World, and they had convinced Chihiro's parents to stay in the Spirit World. They happily agreed, and they all stayed with Chihiro's love, the Spirit of the Kohaku River. She knew that in her heart, she would return to the human world with Haku, and they would have their own family. For now, she stayed in the Spirit World, living a happy life.

Did you think this was good, or not? I only saw Spirited Away once, and it's the best movie ever!

Review, please.


End file.
